Pardonne moi
by Maliseiya
Summary: Espagne a peur : est-ce que sa fin est venue ? Sûrement ... Excuse-moi Jöhann, pardonne moi de ne pas être à la hauteur ... Léger NethSpain plutôt angst que romance


_Bonjour bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ? Perso ça va, je reviens ici avec une ficlet d'un peu plus de 750 mots … Scotty-chwan j't'avais dit que je ferais de l'othello-pair, y'en a un peu mais c'est super léger en fait pardon. Je voulais aborder le thème de la crise surtout : attention si je le rapporte à Hetalia, ce n'est pas que je m'en fiche et que je trouve que c'est juste un prétexte pour écrire quelque chose, bien au contraire ! En Suisse, on est touchés quand même mais vraiment très peu comparé aux pays de l'union Européenne … donc voilà c'pas joyeux joyeux mais bref, j'arrête de causer !_

_Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Hidekaz Himayura !_

_Rating : K + pour la compréhension_

_Genre : angst et un peu de romance parce que quand même hein ! Mais c'est surtout angst … _

_Ainsi, bonne lecture !_

La pluie. La nuit qui tombait. Ses cheveux qui lui collaient au visage, obstruant sa vue et le gênant passablement. Des gouttes qui ruisselaient. Partant du haut de son crâne pour finir leur course au fond de ses bottes de cuir, suivant la courbe masculine de son torse et celle rebondie, de ses fesses. Et le froid. Le froid qui s'insinuait jusqu'au plus profond de son être, qui semblait parvenir à traverser sa peau et cogner contre ses os. Il avait repris la mer. Pour la première fois depuis des années. Son regard passait d'un point à un autre, paraissant doué de sa propre volonté tant il vagabondait vite. Ah, et il était seul. Sur sa grande caravelle. Comme auparavant. Reprendre la mer avait fait ressurgir une mélancolie qu'il tentait d'enfouir en lui, ne voulant surtout pas montrer qu'il allait mal aux autres nations. Et encore moins à Jöhann. Son Jöhann. Celui qui l'épaulait dans toutes les épreuves qu'il devait traverser. Celui qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait véritablement. Il aurait voulu lui demander pardon : pardon d'être aussi faible, et aussi fragile, pardon de ne pas être à la hauteur, pardon d'avoir eu faux sur toute la ligne, pardon d'être si dépendant de lui, pardon pour tout. Pardon de l'aimer même, lui imposant ainsi sa présence.  
Après quelques minutes, il plongea une main dans la poche droite de son grand manteau rouge aux manches élimées et en tira une petite pièce dorée. Semblable à un médaillon, elle pendait au bout d'une chaînette faite du même métal et s'y balançait, allant de droite à gauche, suivant le sens du vent. Le brun la fixa pendant un instant puis s'agenouilla. Il avait toujours été très pieux, ainsi il murmura :

-Padre nuestro, que estas en los cielos, santificado sea el tu nombre : venga a nos el tu reino : hagase tu voluntad, asi en la tierra como en el cielo. Danos hoy nuostro pan de cada dia, perdona nuestras ofensa,como tambien nosotros perdonamos a los que nos ofenden : no nos dejes caer en la tentacion, y libranos del mal. Amen.

Espagne tenta de se redresser : il fallait qu'il fasse face. Il était une grande puissance oui ou non ? Rectification : il _avait été _une grande puissance. Mais ça c'était avant, avant tous ces fichus problèmes, avant tout ce fouillis économiques, avant cette crise, avant qu'il adhère à ce groupe nommé Europe, avant qu'il s'engage, avant qu'il ne dépose les armes, avant qu'il se mette à utiliser la diplomatie et les mots, c'était avant tout ça. Et qu'allait-il faire à présent ? Lui qui était si orgueilleux auparavant. Se résoudre à demander de l'aide ? Ou alors se draper dans sa fierté démesurée et voir mourir son peuple sous ses yeux ? Non, ça n'était pas humain. En tant que nation il se devait de faire ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour ses habitants. Mais ça n'était pas humain non plus de se forcer à … à mendier devant ceux là-mêmes qui avaient causés sa perte ! Et allaient-ils seulement accepter ? Le brun était persuadé qu'aucun d'eux n'allaient débourser le moindre centime après ce qui c'était passé avec Grèce, égoïstes comme ils étaient ! Et tous leurs plans qu'ils faisaient, la nation était sûr qu'aucun ne marcherait … au contraire, ils allaient seulement accélérer leur chute … Espagne prit sa tête entre ses mains et se mit à marmonner quelque chose dans sa barbe fictive. Il se leva. Puis rentra dans sa cabine : là-bas il se recroquevilla dans un des coins de la pièce en position fœtale.  
On l'avait humilié. Traîné son nom dans la boue. A présent « Fernandez Carriedo » n'était plus synonyme de grandeur et de puissance mais de boulet. Et de dettes aussi. De banques vides.

-Je vais y arriver … je vais m'en sortir …, se répétait le jeune homme aux cheveux auburn comme une lente litanie.

Mais ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'y croyait plus. Il avait vu tomber Grèce. Il ne voulait pas finir comme lui. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Et pourtant il était sur le point de partir. Les 100 milliards que l'Europe voulait débloquer pour lui ne serviraient à rien. Mais si Antonio ne voulait pas se rendre à l'évidence : c'était bel et bien terminé. Game over. Sauf que dans ce jeu-là, il n'y aurait pas de « try again ». Il n'avait qu'une seule vie. Et elle était arrivée à terme.

_Merci de m'avoir lue, j'espère que ça vous a plu et puis REVIEWS hein !_


End file.
